The bet
by Dreamer14
Summary: N/S Sara loses a bet.
1. Nick's turn

Title: The Bet  
  
Author: ndreamer@excite.com Disclaimer: Not mine. (Pout) Spoilers: None Summary: N/S  
  
Author Note: The next part will most likely be NC-17 I'll post a link in my bio when I make a web page to put it.  
  
  
  
Sara couldn't believe she agreed to this. Or that he wanted her to. As Sara began removing her clothes she thought that had never been so happy to lose a bet in her life.  
  
Nick's eyes were wide, his mouth slightly parted. With each piece of clothing she removed his gaze grew hotter. She loved how much stripping for him was getting him hot. She wondered how far this was going to go. How far did she want it to go?  
  
Their bet was that she only had to take her clothes off and get in bed with him and talk. Just talk? She wasn't sure if she hoped that it would go further or scared that it would. Her body wasn't confused, it wanted Nick. A lot.  
  
"Is that a thong?" Nick breathed out harshly while motioned her to turn around.  
  
She was pleased to hear his sharp intake of breath when he saw that she was wearing a thong.  
  
As she turned around she noticed the large bulge in the front of his pants.  
  
"You know Nick, It's not very fair me being naked while your completely dressed." Sara said as she removed her bra.  
  
Did he just twitch? A shudder of delight went through her causing wetness to pool between her thighs.  
  
******  
  
Nick was in trouble. He could barely keep from exploding from just looking at her. He didn't think he'd lose control like this. Now she wanted him to take his clothes of.  
  
He watched as she slipped the thong down her legs and kick them at him giving him a glimpse of her inner thighs.  
  
Nick swallowed hard as he caught them. "You really want me to strip?"  
  
Sara climbed on the bed almost cat like. She crawled up his body to whisper in his ear.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Nick looked at Sara then down her body. She had straddled his body only inches away from his erection.  
  
"Alright." Nick agreed and Sara lay down beside him.  
  
Sara smiled as Nick stood where she had been standing. She hadn't bothered to pull the covers over herself.  
  
'How am I going to do this and not explode.' Nick thought as he pulled his shirt over his head.  
  
He had gotten to his underwear when Sara asked. "Could I do that?"  
  
"Sara." Nick nodded barely able to speak.  
  
Sara climbed over to him and knelt on the floor beside him. She slowly undressed him freeing his huge erection.  
  
"Oh my." Sara whispered as Nick stepped out of them. Her eyes were wide as she licked her lips.  
  
"Damn Sara, Keep looking at me like that and I'll.Sara!" Nick moaned in pleasure as she took him inside her mouth. Sara pushed him on the side of the bed as she drove him wild with her mouth.  
  
He struggled to hold on, not wanting the moment to end. Afraid that this was just another of his fantasies. He couldn't hold on forever though and soon he exploded in Sara's mouth.  
  
Nick looked at Sara who was lightly kissing him. "Wow."  
  
********  
  
"Wow, that was hot!" Sara looked at Nick. He was fully dressed but she could almost picture him naked. As he spoke she found that she was extremely turned on.  
  
"Alright Sara, I told you my fantasy about you. Now you tell me yours." Nick's eyes were smoky.  
  
"Ok, but I need a refill. My mouth has gone dry."  
  
"Mmm. I wonder why." Nick got up to get her another drink.  
  
"Hey, Nick?" Sara called. "How did you know I only wear thongs?"  
  
Sara laughed when she heard glass breaking in the kitchen. 


	2. Sara's turn

Sara lay naked in her bed waiting for Nick to come to her. She was lying on her stomach with only a sheet covering her body.  
  
"You ready, Sara?" Nick asked before opening the door and joining her on the bed.  
  
Sara felt the sheet being pulled down her body until it rested just below the curve of her back.  
  
His hands felt like heaven on her sore achy muscles. She was glad she didn't refuse his offer of a massage. She nearly did. She felt herself relax as the scent of the oil surrounded her.  
  
"Am I pressing too hard?" Nick asked.  
  
"No. Its perfect." Sara smiled at him and before she closed her eyes she saw the label of the massage oil. Sensual message oil. 'How thorough was he going to massage me? How thorough do I want him to be?'  
  
She felt the sheet being pulled off her as he massaged lower. 'Oh my! I think I'll just let him do what ever he wants.'  
  
His hands traveled down her thighs to her calves and finally to her feet. A soft moan escaped her lips as the tension drained out of her.  
  
"If you turn around I'll get the front of your legs." Nick was about to pull the sheet over her but she turned around before he could.  
  
'Wow, She is beautiful. I want her so much' Sara lay naked in front of him. He thought he would die of heart attack when she parted her legs to sit up.  
  
"Nick? I want you." Sara didn't want to wait until he made the first move. If he ever made the first move.  
  
"Oh, Sara. I want you too." Nick climbed over her and claimed her lips with his own.  
  
Sara unbuttoned Nick's shirt as the kiss got more intense. Her hand ran over his bare chest, enjoying the feeling of his smooth hard muscles.  
  
She fought with the buttons on his shirt causing a few to pop off in her hurried attempt to undress him. Nick helped her to remove his pants before reclaiming her mouth with his own.  
  
Their tongue explored while their hands did the same. Never before had either of them felt such a powerful attraction.  
  
Their bodies fit together perfectly as they became one. As Nick entered her body Sara felt complete for the first time in her life. It was as if she and Nick were created for each other.  
  
**************  
  
Nick lay on the couch, his breathing heavy as he tried to get control of his body. Nick never wanted anyone or anything as he wanted the woman in his arms.  
  
"I have some message oil," Nick said suggestively.  
  
"Do you?" Sara said with a smile.  
  
"Would you like a massage?" Nick asked.  
  
"Yes." Sara was about to get up but Nick caught her in a knee weakening, heart pounding, time stopping kiss. Sara melted in Nick's arms and they forgot all about the massage. 


End file.
